Choose Wisely
by cristina reid
Summary: If Arthur had known, he wouldnt have come along. VIOLENCE, NON-CON, SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

This will be short, 5 maybe 6 chapters :).

chapter1

If Arthur had known the real plan, he wouldn't have gone. If he had known who the victim was, he would've warned him. He he knew who his friends really were, he wouldn't have chosen them to hang out with. Arthur sat on one of the long benches while the victim sat on the stand.

"Tell me, do you see your attackers inside the room at this very moment?" A man in a black suit asked.

The young man on the stand seemed to freeze for a moment before he reluctantly nodded. "Yes." His voice trembled and his body shook violently.

"Can you point them out?"

One skinny finger pointed up and towards the front roll where four boys slightly older than himself sat. "Thats them." Tears started trailing down his cheeks.

The man in the back suit nodded then turned towards the jury. "Please note that the victim has pointed to the accused." The man gestured with his hands to the four young man. "Jack Butler, Tron Break, Greg Martin, and Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur shut his eyes and took a deep breath. This was his hell.

(4 Months Earlier)

Merlin sat on the school benches and watched as Arthur ran back and forth across the field catching the football every time it was thrown to him. Arthur was the most popular kid in school, whether it was for his rich family, how many friends he had, his good ethletic skills or how sexy he was, was a mystery to Merlin, but he didn't care. Arthur was sexy. Merlin found himself clapping every time Arthur caught the ball.

"Urg! He's not that good."

Merlin glanced to his side to see Morgana Pendragon sit next to him. Morgana was Arthur's sister of course, and a Jr in Camelot High. She was the first to befriend Merlin as a freshman, which was last year.

Morgana smiled at Merlin. "You keep clapping every time he scores, it's annoying." She said then looked down at her book.

Merlin smiled. "Just because you can't have him doesn't mean I can't."

"Ew. I... don't want to even think about having my brother." She shuttered.

Merlin laughed and looked back towards the field at Arthur.

Morgana saw this and sighed. "Why don't you ask him out?"

Merlin looked towards her again. "Because, I don't want to have my face shoved in my locker."

Morgana smiled and shook her head. "Arthur wouldn't do that."

"Isnt your brother straight?" Merlin blurted out.

Morgana looked towards the field and took a deep breath. She leaned in closer to Merlin. "Ok, just to get you going. My brother is gay."

Merlin's brows narrowed and he gave a small laugh. "No he isn't."

"Merlin, he's my brother." She shrugged. "Plus, I'm the only one he's told."

Merlin's brows narrowed more.

XOXOXOXO

"Hey Arthur? Your sister looks pretty comfortable." A brown-eyed and black-haired boy said as he used his head to gester to where Morgana was leaning in and whispering to Merlin Emrys.

Arthur looked at Merlin and squinted before turning back to Tron Break. The boy smirked a little. "It seems even your sister can turn a fag straight."

Arthur's brows narrowed and he glanced back at the two sitting on the benches and laughing. Arthur shook his head. "She's two years older than him." The blond pointed out.

"Doesnt stop my parents."

Arthur looked back to his other friend, Jack Butler. The teen with green eyes and brown hair shrugged. "My mother is ten years older than my father." He wiggled the football in his hands.

Arthur looked back at Merlin. From behind him he could hear his friends whispering to each other, then a second later he saw Greg Martin run in front of him then towards Merlin. Arthur frowned. He looked to his side just as Tron threw the football towards Jack, only purposely missing and throwing sideways. Merlin who had just grabbed Morganas drink to take a sip got smacked on the face, making him fall backwards off the bench.

Arthur hissed while his friends laughed out loud.

XOXOXOXO

"I'm going to go get a drink. I'll be right back."

"Oh, Merlin here have some of mine." Morgana quickly offered. She lifted her soda can and Merlin happily excepted. He brought the can to his mouth and before he even tasted the drink he was thrown backwards off the bench.

Morganas eyes widen and she quickly got to her feet then leaned over the bench to see Merlin groaning and holding his face. Morgana brought her hand to her mouth and gasped. She leaned closer to Merlin, her long black hair covering his face. "Are you alright?"

Merlin opened his eyes. "I must have died and gone to heaven, there's an angel looking down at me."

Morgana exhaled a breath and smiled then looked towards Arthur to see his friends laughing. The burnet growled then leaned down and helped Merlin to his feet. She brought her his face and hissed. "Thats going to bruise. Come on, let's go wet your face."

XOXOXOXO

By lunch time the bruise had darkened Merlin's entire cheek and Morgana couldn't stop touching it and comforting him. "They're jerks Merlin. My brother included if he can't keep his friends from bullying."

"I'm fine, Morgana."

The girl smiled. "I know You are. You're tough Merlin."

Merlin smiled then took a bite of his sandwich.

"So what are you going to do this weekend?" Morgana asked, stealing one of Merlin's fries.

Merlin shook his head. "My step parents are going to be on another cruise. So it's just me this weekend."

Morgana nodded.

Walking behind them, Tron's brows narrowed lightly.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin walked Morgana home after school. The girl kissed his cheek then went into the house waving. "Oh Merlin! We can use tomorrow to hang out, since your parents will be gone."

Merlin nodded in agreement. He waved then walked home.

XOXOXOXO

Ten o clock came quickly and Arthur and his friends sat around in Trons van. Arthur held a cigarette while the others had a bottle of beer in their hands.

Tron took a long sip of his until it was emptied then threw the bottle on the carpeted floor of the van. "Ok, enough of this shit. It's the weekend, time for some fun." He got in the driver's seat and started the van.

"Where are we going?" Greg asked.

Tron smirked. "Its a surprise."

They drove for about ten minutes before Tron stopped his car.

Arthur looked out the window and frowned. "Who lives here?"

Tron shrugged. "A friend of mine. He invites me in all the time." Tron lifted his hand where a little key chain hung with a tiny gold dragon. "He even gave me a key, in case he isn't home."

Arthur nodded. "Why havent I heard about him?"

Tron stared.

Arthur smiled wide. "You have a friend who has a house we can party in and you never told your best friends?"

Tron smiled then opened the driver door.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur was kneeling down, walking last behind his three friends. The others stopped, then walked up to the back door. Tron used the key. Arthur frowned. "If this guy is your friend, why are we sneaking inside?"

The locked clicked open and Tron turned smiling at Arthur. "It's a little game we play." He walked into the house. The others followed and Arthur walked in last.

It was dark inside the house. But it smell very...clean. The floors were white that could be seen even in the dark.

Arthur's brows narrowed. "Hey Tron?" He whispered. "It doesn't look like your friend is here maybe we should leave."

"He's here, trust me." A whisper.

Arthur squinted in the dark. A dark that quickly faded when the light was turned on and Arthur saw they were in the kitchen. The blonds blue eyes trailed to the thin body that walked in the kitchen rubbing his eye and yawning. His blue pajama pant legs wiggled around his thin ankles. His white t-shirt hung loose at his waist and his black socks slid with every step he took on the tiled floor.

Arthur's brows narrowed. "Merlin?"

The boy's head snapped up and he gasped at the sight of the four teens in his kitchen. He gulped then took a step back.

"Get him." Tron said suddenly.

Arthur didn't know what happened next, it all happened too quick. Merlin ran from the kitchen towards the living room. But the football players were faster. Greg caught up to him just as Merlin touched the front door.

"Help m-" A hand slapped over his mouth and he was turned to Tron who was holding one of the knives from the kitchen. "Scream and I'll slit your throat. Understand?"

Merlin breathed through his nose heavy and stared with wide eyes at the knife.

Tron walked closer and lay the point of the knife on Merlin's cheek.

"Tron, what are we doing here?" Arthur said worriedly.

Merlin's eyes trailed to the blond. He shivered when he suddenly felt his shirt being gently lifted and the cold steal touch his stomach. He shut his eyes and held his breath.

"Tron, you told me this was your friend's house!" Arthur snapped.

The dark-haired teen leaned closer to Merlin and hummed. "You smell good. Did you just shower?"

At the same time Merlin's and Arthur's eyes trailed to Tron, who only smiled. "You smell just like a girl. Like soap that softens your skin." He said low as he trailed a finger down Merlin's tear-stained cheek.

Arthur's brows narrowed. "Tron..."

Without a chance to blink the knife sliced Merlin's shirt in half.

"No!" Arthur ran forward, but before he could make it to Merlin, Tron turned and sent a sharp punch across his nose. The punch made Arthur turn and hit his head on the coffee table, knocking him out cold.

Tron and Jack looked towards Merlin who was still held by Greg. Merlin whimpered as the two walked closer to him.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

(Present Day)

"Arthur Pendragon?"

"Yes?"

The man in the black suits head tilted. "Your father is a rich and powerful man. Would you say that he's spent enough time at home with you to teach you right from wrong?"

"Objection!"

Arthur glanced at his lawyer who stood up. "The issue has nothing to do with parenting skills, your Honor. It is a matter of-"

"Might I point out that Uther Pendragon isn't even present for his sons hearing?" Merlin's lawyer said annoyed. "Your Honor, I have spoken with four therapist who agree that parenting skills have the most highest result in a childs behavior. I can give you the names if you wish."

The judge nodded. "You may answer the question." The judge said towards Arthur.

The blond gulped. "I wouldn't say my father has put my sister and I before his job."

Merlin's lawyer smiled a little. "Arthur, would you say that your father has taken action into any of your decisions in the past?"

Arthur gulped. "My... father trusts us to make the right choices."

The lawyer tilted his head again, then hummed. He walked over to the table and picked up a small plastic bag then lifted it for Arthur to see. "Does this look familiar to you?"

Arthur suddenly couldnt breathe right. He nodded once.

The man shook his head. "Please, louder for the jury to hear."

"Y-yes."

The man smiled. "What is it?"

"My journal."

The man smiled again then pulled the notebook out of the plastic bag. "I will save you some embarrassment and just skip to the night of the attack in question." The man cleared his throat. "It's 7 pm already. In just a few minutes my friends and I will hang out. But that's not important right now. I saw him today. Merlin..."

Arthur's worried eyes trailed to the burnet who was looking back. Arthur's mouth slightly open and he shook his head at Merlin.

The lawyer went on. "I can't stop thinking about him. I had that same dream again where I held him down and we ravished each other."

Arthur blinked and stared down at his cuffed hands.

XOXOXOXO

(Four Months Ago, That Same Night)

Arthur's head hurt like hell. He brought his hand to his forehead and hissed at the blood he saw there. "Asshole." He said low. He got to his feet and noticed his friends were gone. Of course they were gone. Tron knocked him out when he tried to stop them from...

The blonds eyes widen. He looked around worried. "Merlin?" He took a deep breath and walked towards the door. But when he put his hand on the knob, that's when he heard it.

The sound of the shower running along with some painful sobs. Arthur frowned and walked to the door next to the one leading outside. He noticed the door slightly open and the light switched on. He pushed the door open and felt like puking on the spot. Merlin was sitting under the shower, his legs close to his chest and crying loudly. His face was bruised and bloody. The blood seemed to have stricken to his hair.

But that wasnt what sickened Arthur's stomach. It was the sight on the floor. The sight of bloody pants and boxers. The blonds eyes trailed back to Merlin and he gulped.

"Merlin?"

The boy only sobbed and quickly grabbed the soap then brought it to his skin and used his nails to scrub his skin.

Arthur shook his head and ran towards the shower. "Merlin! Merlin stop!" He grabbed the soap.

"Let go! Let go! I have to get them off!"

It didn't take long for Arthur to get a hold of the soap and throw it on the floor. He grabbed Merlin's wrists when he tried to get it back. "Let go. I have to get them off me."

Arthur blinked and he could sware he could feel his own tears fall. It took only a second for him to realize that it wasnt his tears but he had ended up half way in the tub too. His whole head and chest getting soaked with the shower. "Not that way. You're hurting yourself." He looked down at the bloody scratches on Merlin's arm. Arthur gulped again then reached down with his violently shaking hand and grabbed the soap from the floor. He looked back at Merlin.

"What did they do to you?"

No answer.

"Merlin please! What did they do to you?"

Merlin shut his eyes and sobbed harder.

Arthur blinked again, and this time he knew he was his tears coming from his own eyes. He couldn't think of anything else but to bring Merlin's head to his chest and let him cry. No matter how much it hurt to have Merlin's nails dig into his shoulders.

XOXOXOXO

(Present Day)

"Merlin Emrys?" The lawyer had an ugly frown on his face. "You're the VICTIM." He stated sarcastically. "Tell me Merlin, where is the physical evidence of your sexual assault?"

Merlin's mouth slighty open but no words came out.

"Why weren't there any hospital reports? Any witnesses? You should have realized that without evidence your claim would not pass."

Merlin shook his head and made a quick glance to his hands. "They used a condom." His voice cracked and rasped.

"Thats still no excuse to not report an attack. Why didn't you report it when it happened?"

Merlin looked up and the three teens next to Arthur. "Tron threatened to kill me." He said low. "I was scared." He whispered lower.

"Even the most scared person would have told someone."

Merlin shook his head again. "I have no one."

"Why didn't you report the attack?" The man asked again. "My client, Tron Break is a good-looking boy, wouldn't you say?"

Merlin's eyes trailed towards the man. "What are you trying to say?"

"Are you not a homosexual Merlin? Thats what my client told me. As a matter of fact all the excuse told me about it. Everyone knows."

Merlin blinked.

"Merlin Emrys, is it not true that most homosexuals have sex by the time they're 15?"

Merlin gulped dryly. "Thats what I hear."

The mans brows narrowed. "Is it not true that you have had sex with Tron before that night of your attack?"

Merlin's brows narrowed worriedly. He violently shook his head. "I have never had sex with him." His eyes trailed to the boy in question who had a brow raised and was smiling his way.

"So it's not true that you told my client, you were in love with him?"

"No! I have never ever spoken to him that way. He's made my life a living hell even before the attack. I wouldn't-"

"How about with Greg?"

"No!"

"Jack?"

"No!"

"Have you ever had sex with Arthur?"

Merlin gulped and blinked making his tears fall more. He quickly stood up on his feet and slammed his hands on the stand. "I never had sex before my attack!"

Arthur shut his silent cursed the three young men next to him.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

(Four Months Ago)

Arthur held Merlin bridal style and carried him to his bedroom. It wasn't hard to figure which one was Merlin's. The one with the posters of dragons all over and... a gay rights flag?

Of course, that wasn't that big of a surprise.

Arthur gently lay Merlin on the bed. He watched as Merlin stared into the distance and his breathing finally slowed down. Arthur reached out and pushed one black string of hair from Merlin's forehead before pulling his hand away and clearing his throat.

"Um... I don't know what you want to do." Arthur said low, then held his breath. "I can call... t-the police-"

"No!" Suddenly Merlin shot up in bed.

Arthur blinked and stared, the shock he felt at Merlin's sudden movement not showing on the blonds face.

Merlin cleared his throat. "I...don't want to call anyone." He said low. He blinked and Arthur could sware he saw tears forming in his eyes again. Merlin lay back down on the bed.

Arthur stared at the unmoving body for the longest five minutes of his life.

"You can go home now. I know you want to." Merlin said low, then closed his eyes.

Arthur didn't know how to answer to that. He didn't want to leave Merlin alone right now. He didn't want to have to hear that Merlin was attacked twice in one night if Tron, Greg and Jack decided to come back.

Arthur still didn't answer as he slowly lay behind Merlin. He raised his hand and slowly brought it to Merlin's side, making sure not to put force and scare Merlin into thinking that he wanted to hurt him too. Arthur brought his face to Merlin's wet hair. "Let me be your hero." Arthur whispered in the youngers ear.

Merlin's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the mirror in front of him. He saw Arthur's reflection looking down at him and he felt his breathing pick up at how sweet and caring the blond looked.

_*Would you run, and never look back*_  
_*Would you cry, if you saw me crying*_  
_*Would you save my soul tonight*_

_*Would you tremble, if I touched your lips*_  
_*Would you laugh, oh, please tell me this*_  
_*Now would you die, for the one you love*_  
_*Hold me in your arms tonight*_

_*I can be your hero baby*_  
_*I can kiss away the pain*_  
_*I will stand by you forever*_  
_*You can take my breath away_*

Merlin saw Arthur sigh and the bond slowly pulled his hand away from Merlin. Merlin's heart pounded as the safe feeling he was feeling, faded. His hand shot out and he grabbed the blonds hand and pulled it around his body along with the blanket.

Arthur didn't bother asking questions. He laid his head on Merlin's shoulder and shut his eyes.

(Present Day)

Arthur watched as Tron sat up on the stand and he felt like running up and bashing the bastard on the head.

Too many witnesses, and you're in a court-house, remember?

The blond stared as Merlin's lawyer began.

"Tron Break?"

The boy smiled. "Yes?"

"Have you ever dated?"

"Yes."

"And may I ask, who the person was?"

Tron smiled. "That would be Laura Kindle. She _was_ beautiful."

"And what happened with Laura?"

Tron shook his head. "She found someone else." He said almost angry.

"So you've had your heart broken?"

Tron shrugged. "Who doesnt?"

Merlin's lawyer nodded. "True." He said low. "Tell me Tron, have you ever been in love with a boy?"

"..."

The man in the suit stared. "Well, have you?"

"...No."

"Really? Is it not true that you told your friends that you were in love with Merlin?"

Tron looked towards Greg and Jack with a glare. Arthur's brows narrowed and he also looked towards the two next to him. All this time, they were all keeping secrets. What else were they keeping from Arthur?

Tron cleared his throat. "I uh...

"Let me remind you that you are under oath, Mr. Break."

Tron suddenly sat up straight and looked towards Merlin smirking. "Yes. After he told me the same."

Merlin's brows narrowed and he stared down at the wooden court room floor shaking his head angrily.

The lawyer's brows narrowed. "Mr. Tron, is it not possible that your... _affection_ for Merlin is so intense that your head tricked you into thinking Merlin loves you?"

Tron looked towards the man with his brows narrowed.

The lawyer shook his head. "Is it not true that the girl you mentioned, Laura Kindle, sent a restraining order against you and also accused you of sexual harassment?"

"No!" Tron yelled. "I told you, she found someone new. She was a bitch!"

The crowd gasped at the outburst.

The lawyer nodded. He walked towards the small table with his evidence and picked up a small stack of papers. "Mr. Break," He walked back to the stand. "Can you tell me what this is?" He handed the paper over to the suspect.

Tron snatched the paper. At reading the first paragraph he snapped. "Where the fuck did you get this!"

The lawyer grabbed the papers back and held them up for the jury to see. "Please let the record show, the files I have in my hand this very moment, show that Tron Break was not accused once, but twice of sexual harassment, one of those times he was accused of attempted sexual assault and battery. Please note that both times, he was noted as unstable and had to go to Mental Health therapy."

"Objection!"

Everyone looked to Trons lawyer who stood up. "Your Honor, what does this have to do with-"

"It has everything to do with it!" Merlin's lawyer yelled. He turned back to the jury. "It is not healthy for a teen who is mentally unfit to be roaming the streets. If he had sexually harassed two girls and was redeemed mental on both accounts, why was he not taken to a mental institution and instead let go and allowed the chance at his third victim!?" He gestured to Merlin. "A victim who wasnt as lucky as the first two who got away." He stared each of the jury in the eye. "My question to you is, would you let him go without justice for my client? Would you let him go for a fourth victim, who might be even less lucky than Merlin who escaped with his life? Considering his violent passed, I think I've made my point that Tron Break is too dangerous to be let back on the streets."

Arthur looked towards Merlin and saw he was still looking down at the floor, not making eye contact with anybody.

*I just want to hold you, I just want to hold you, oh yeah*  
*Am I in too deep, have I lost my mind*  
*Well, I don't care, you're here tonight*  
*I can be your hero baby*  
*I can kiss away the pain*  
*I will stand by you forever*  
*You can take my breath away*  
*I can be your hero*

A/N: Yeah, I was falling asleep listening to my MP3 last night and I have this song in it. While I was hearing it, this vision of Merlin/Arthur into my head. So those who keep wondering where my inspiration comes from, it comes from hearing music at night. Every song I hear gives me ideas of a beautiful Merthur idea, Merred idea, or Sperek idea. Go hear it, it's called, "Hero by Enrique Iglesias" I actually saw some Merthur videos on YouTube with this song.

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

(Present Day)

"Merlin, no one is upset about what happened to you more than I am. Besides you that is."

Merlin nodded once to his lawyer.

"But you have to understand Merlin, that this time was coming. The time for you to relive your nightmare."

Merlin gulped then tried to stand up as straight as he could. "I know." He rasped. "I went through the possibility in my head a thousand times."

The lawyer nodded sadly. "Are you ready, Merlin? Are you ready to tell the jury about that unforgettable night?"

Merlin blinked then gulped deep. "I...will never, ever be ready for it." He took a deep breath then stood up straighter. "But I know I have to. I want to make sure I can stop it from happening to someone else."

(Four Months Ago)

Once Arthur was knocked out, Tron looked back at Merlin. The teen pulled the knife to Merlin's cheek. "One sound, and I'll slice your throat." He pulled Merlin away from Greg's arms and pushed him to the floor, making him whimper. Tron went after him and straddled his waist.

"P-please..." Merlin sobbed. "Please don't do t-" He yelped when he jaw was grabbed in a harsh grip.

"Be quiet baby, you'll enjoy it more." Tron held on to Merlin's face with both hands.

Merlin tried to push his face to the side, but Tron held on tight as he brought their lips together in a bruising kiss. Merlin grabbed both the stronger teens hands and tried to pull his face away again. He sobbed when he couldn't get loose.

Merlin screamed when he suddenly felt his pants being pulled off in one motion by one of the others. Tron sent a strong slap across his face making him whimper. "What did I say about screaming? Do you want me to kill you?" His snapped out and grabbed Merlin's jaw. "Do you?"

Merlin sniffled and shut his eyes then violently shook his head.

Tron hummed. "Good." His hand slid down Merlin's waist, making the boy tremble. "You've always had a beautiful body, Merlin. I just want to grab you," He lounged forward so his face was almost touching Merlin's making the boy sob more. "I want to fuck you until you can't breathe." He suddenly pulled Merlin's leg up, exposing him.

(Present Day)

"So you were telling him to stop?" The lawyer said.

Merlin blinked and his tears fell down his cheeks. "The entire time. I... begged. I pleaded. He and his friends never even stop for a second." He sniffled then gulped and shuttered. "They took turns for I don't know how long, and when they finally finished, they acted like if I was just... an animal they ran over and there was no hope for."

(Four Months Ago)

Tron groaned as he stood up from being the last one on top of Merlin. He licked his bottom lip and stared down at Merlin who was trembling violently. The violent bruises and bite marks all over his body looked like a beautiful piece of art to the three bastards.

Tron looked at Jack who walked over to Arthur on the floor. The teen leaned down and was about to shake Arthur.

"No." Tron said.

Jack and Greg looked at him.

"Leave the bitch there." He smiled. "He tried to betray me."

"What if he calls the cops?" Greg asked worriedly.

"He wont, he was with us. We can easily say it was his plan." Tron walked over to the blond and kneeled down on the floor, he caressed Arthur's blond hair away from his face. "How'd you like that Arthur? How does it feel to be second best?" He spat. He grabbed the blond's hair. "You were always so perfect, weren't you? ...Well, not anymore." He chuckled. "You think Merlin could love you? Think on this. Who had him first?" He let go of the head and looked at Merlin who was staring with worried eyes.

"Dont touch him." The boy rasped.

Tron smirked. "Dont worry, I wont hurt him... unless you tell that is. One word," He sent a soft kiss to Arthur's lips. "And I visit his highness in his own bed." Tron growled. He stood up and all three left, laughing loudly.

(Present Day)

Merlin stood with his mouth slightly open for a second before staring up and his lawyer, who's brows narrowed. "Are you saying... Tron planned on his next victim?"

Merlin gulped dryly then nodded. "Yes."

Murmurs ran through the jury and through the crowd. Arthur stood with his mouth open and felt sick to his stomach at that very moment. He brought his hand to his mouth and stared at Tron with the most hateful look he had. Right now, he didn't care if he was in a court room, he wanted to bash Trons head in.

"He's lieing!" Tron stood on his feet.

"Order! Order!" The judge looked back at Merlin when the crowd stood quiet. "Mr. Emrys?"

Merlin licked his bottom lip and looked up at the judge.

"You do realize you are under oath?"

Merlin nodded slowly. "Yes."

"What you are saying is true?"

Merlin nodded again. "Yes, your Honor. Tron... kissed Arthur and threatened to meet him in his bed the next night if I told anyone. Which is the real reason I didn't tell anyone when it happened." Merlin gulped again. "Arthur stood with me that for the next three days because I asked him to. He comforted me, and I'm grateful for that." He looked towards the blond who gave a small smile. "But the main reason I asked him to stay with me was because I was scared for his safety, not my own."

"You do realize Mr. Emrys, that if what you say is true, that Mr. Pendragon is innocent, he will go for free?"

Merlin's tears came down again and he gave a small smile and nodded. "He is innocent. He didn't even realize what his friends were up to until he saw it was my house." He took a deep breath. "He was knocked out the entire time, and when finally came around, he brought nothing but happiness in my time of despair."

Arthur smiled and slowly stood on his feet. He quickly walked towards the stand where Merlin sat.

"Mr. Pendragon sit down!" The judge yelled.

But it was too late. Arthur reached the stand and stood next to Merlin, who suddenly stood up and stared confused. Arthur lifted his cuffed hands and grabbed the teens face and pulled it towards his own. Merlin's eyes shut when he felt the lips on his. For two months he had begged Arthur to kiss him, take him, but the blond refused, saying he didn't want to take advantage of Merlin's state. Now Arthur just came up to Merlin and thought he could kiss him? The nerve of some people.

Merlin grabbed the blonds face with his own hands and moaned into the kiss. When Arthur pulled back, he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. He didn't want to remember where he was. But he knew he had to. He opened his eyes and stared into Arthur's blue-green ones.

Merlin gave a smile and couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips.

"Merlin I l-"

It happened to fast, Merlin couldnt breathe. One moment, Arthur was smiling at him, the next the blond was gasping in pain and lieing on the floor bleeding.

"Arthur!" Merlin was on his knees at the blonds side holding the bloody wound. "Hold on Arthur. Hold on. Somebody get help!" Merlin looked back down at Arthur when he hissed. "He really is a bitch." He hissed again.

"You'll be ok Arthur, I promise."

The blond chuckled. "I already know that Merlin. Why do you always have to be so over dramatic?" He hissed again and his smile faded a little. "At least he'll be gone for a very long time."

Merlin smiled and nodded. He looked up to where the three teens were sitting and his smile faded. He slowly stood on his feet as security ran to Arthur and started checking him out. Merlin saw Jack and Greg, but no Tron. "Where is he?" He said low.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Arthur had been ready. He had felt able to tell Merlin those three little words, because he really felt it. He loved Merlin, and that wasn't easy for Arthur Pendragon. He was the rich kid, who everyone pretended to like but didn't really like. Arthur was the rich kid who, if his fake friends saw was in trouble, they wouldn't stick up for him.

But Merlin did.

He knew there might be consequences for interrupting the court. He knew it might not be such a good idea, but he had to have Merlin's lips. He wanted Merlin's lips.

So that's what he did. He ran up to Merlin and claimed those pink soft lips.

Of course, he didn't realize the consequences wouldn't be from the guard or the judge. He didn't see the look of hatred and jealousy on Tron. And no one saw the sneaky little runt jump from his seat and run towards the guard, because they were all paying attention to the scene before them.

A victim getting kissed by one of the suspects, and the victim seemed to be enjoying himself.

No one but the guard realize that his gun was pulled from his holster, but Tron was one tough high school foot ball player, so by the time the guard could even gasp, his head was grabbed and turned to the right, with a small click, he was on the floor just as the gun shot out.

Everyone screamed and started running about, which gave Tron the chance to squeeze through everyone. He stopped for a second near the door and with one last look towards Merlin crying over Arthur the teen convict glanced at the bleeding blond, wishing death upon him.

XOXOXOXOXO

Merlin ran beside the gurney until they told him he could go no further because they would have to opperate. After that, he cried for more than a full hour while sitting on the uncomfortable hospital chair. He was about to bring his hands to his face but froze. His hands trembled violently at the blood they were soaked with.

"Where is he! Where is Arthur Pendragon!"

Merlin looked up and he slowly stood on his feet. "Mr. Pendragon." He called.

Uther looked towards him and the mans brows narrowed. He suddenly charged at Merlin. "You! I told my son you were no good, he didn't listen and now look where he is!"

Merlin gasped when he was pushed up against a wall. "Mr. Pendra-" He yelped when the man raised a fist at him. He raised his hands and Uther froze at the sight of the boys hands.

"That's my sons blood." He said with wide eyes.

Merlin opened his eyes and stared at his hands before looking back at Uther. The mans face to have turned even angrier. "Get the hell out of here."

"Mr. Pendragon-" Merlin tried.

"Do not come near my son. You are nothing but trouble." Uther hissed. "Come near him again and it'll be the end of you."

"Mr. Pendragon, I love Arthur."

"Your kind doesn't know the meaning of love."

Merlin's brows narrowed. "My kind?"

"Fag."

Merlin blinked. Fag? Did Uther not know about Arthur... Merlin blinked and stared down at the floor. He never thought those words could hurt as much as they did. He had caused Arthur so much pain, so much danger, it was his fault Arthur was dieing at the moment. Maybe it was best if he left. Especially if Uther didn't know Arthur was gay. Boys like Arthur never came out to their families, especially with fathers like Uther Pendragon. And Merlin couldn't live a life of secret love. So he nodded in agreement making tears rolled down his cheeks.

He gulped dryly. "If he comes out, tell Arthur... I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt him. And tell him good-bye." With that, he turned and walked out of the hospital.

THE END. But I'm making a sequel!

Review Please :)


End file.
